


Pride

by silkstocking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Nashville Predators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkstocking/pseuds/silkstocking
Summary: A first NHL shutout deserves a reward.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pantsoffdanceoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantsoffdanceoff/gifts).



> I'm playing fast and loose with the timeline of Juuse living at Pekka's place, but I hope you can forgive me when it's in aid of porn. The daddy jokes are [very](https://www.nhl.com/predators/video/beneath-the-ice-s3e6-a-return/t-277437416/c-48366603) [real](http://www.tennessean.com/story/sports/nhl/predators/2016/12/26/pekka-rinne-juuse-saros-form-bond-predators-crease/95844056/).

The mood on the plane as they left St. Louis was one of elation, filled with laughter and the sounds of a hockey team buoyed up on a much-needed win after a string of losses. Juuse was holding court among the Swedes, his face lit up with excitement and his hands moving expansively as he recounted his saves, as if Eky and Fil and Arvi hadn’t been there and seen them for themselves. Pekka could feel a grin tugging at the corners of his lips as he watched Fil nod tolerantly and ask a question. Juuse had found his place among Pekka’s Predators these past few months, and on nights like this, Pekka loved to see it. On nights like this, he could relax.

Joey leaned suddenly over the back of Pekka’s seat and said, “Hey, Peks, you gonna up his allowance for playing like that?” 

“Sure,” Pekka said easily, “if he does his chores.”

The guys nearest to them laughed and Juuse looked over at the sound. Pekka could see his face was flushed pink and his eyes were bright even under the dim plane lighting. When he met Pekka’s gaze, the grin Pekka had been holding back finally spilled out across his face.

The chirps were predictable. “Aw, jeez, put it away. Nobody wants to see that.”

“He’s a proud papa,” Joey said. “Let him be. You guys never heard of dad strength?”

Pekka closed his eyes and let the sounds of their debate wash over him, pushing all thoughts of those other kind of nights aside. 

 

They landed in Nashville just before midnight and by the time they were in Pekka’s car, Juuse was starting to flag. Pekka knew it all too well: the moment when the adrenaline and excitement finally wore off and your body let you feel the contortions you put it through. Or, ha, maybe Juuse didn’t feel that so much. He had young knees and less height to cram into a net, after all.

Juuse yawned and Pekka said, “Hey, we’re almost home.”

“Pekka,” Juuse said sleepily, surprise in his voice as if he was just realising Pekka was there. “Thanks for getting me the puck.”

“Of course I got it for you. Your first NHL shutout is worth remembering.”

“I know. I just mean… I’m glad it was you.”

Pekka spared him a glance. He looked so young curled up in the passenger seat, dark eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“I’m glad I could do it for you, too, my little lion,” Pekka said softly and then, louder, "Now, come on. I have no plans to carry you over the threshold."

"You would if you had to," Juuse said through another yawn, "Daddy." 

Perhaps it was the tiredness that made his voice sound so much more earnest than the gently mocking way he usually said it. Pekka pondered that for the rest of the drive. 

 

By the time they reached the house, Juuse had roused himself enough that carrying across the threshold was unnecessary. Pekka's back was thankful, though he felt a pang of something as he watched Juuse climb the stairs.

"Wait," he said, before he could second guess himself. "I have another gift for you. Another reward."

“But you already got me the puck.”

“Very astute,” Pekka said, feeling his lips twitch as Juuse pulled a face at him.

“I mean—you don't have to give me anything.” He had paused in the doorway to his room, half turned toward Pekka. "You've done so much for me already."

“Well,” Pekka said, taking a step towards him, “like I told you before, a performance like that is worth celebrating.”

For an endless moment, they stood suspended: Pekka looking down at Juuse and his sleep-mussed hair and his soft eyes, hardly daring to take another breath until those eyes widened in understanding. Pekka brought one hand up to cup Juuse's cheek, gently, the way he might reach out to a skittish animal. A shiver ran through Juuse's body and he swallowed, but he didn't step back.  

"Well, my elderly knees wouldn't thank me for doing this here," Pekka said, decisively shattering the tension. Juuse laughed in a slightly strangled way and allowed himself to be manhandled into Pekka's room and back onto the bed where he sprawled, looking up at Pekka with fear and desire written plainly upon his face. The kid always did seem to wear his heart on his sleeve.

Suddenly, a worrying thought occurred. "Tell me this isn't your first time."

Juuse shook his head quickly. “It's just... I used to watch your saves on YouTube,” he blurted, and immediately blushed a fierce shade of red. 

Pekka laughed, delighted, but Juuse’s response was swallowed by a gasp as Pekka bent to trail his fingers up along his side. He arched into the touch, catlike, and all at once Pekka couldn't wait any longer. 

He began to strip Juuse, carefully, removing each article of clothing and setting it aside, feasting his eyes on each revealed inch of skin. It was his to savour now, no taboo of the locker room or stolen glances as Juuse and Miikka lounged by the pool. Now he would take his fill.

“Look at you,” he murmured, letting his fingers wander idly over the routes his eyes took, skimming smooth, pale skin mottled with purpling bruises. Juuse only stared up at him, eyes wide and lips parted. He looked flushed with pleasure already, but Pekka had barely begun.

Pekka bent his head to press a kiss to the sensitive hollow of Juuse’s throat, his breath making goose pimples rise on Juuse's skin. Moving downwards, he mouthed over the muscles of Juuse’s long neck and the hard jut of his collarbone, tasting the salt on his skin, until Juuse let out a helpless moan and slid his hands up to tangle in Pekka’s hair. He tugged, and Pekka let himself go easily. With his knees bracketing Juuse's hips and his weight holding him in place, Pekka kissed his way down over Juuse’s smooth chest. He swirled his tongue over one nipple until it hardened into a peak, then scraped his teeth lightly, savouring the hiss that drew. He took his time exploring all that exposed skin, tracing every mole, every scar and bruise with his tongue. Juuse’s body was art worthy of study and Pekka meant to commit it to memory, every beautiful inch. Or, even better, every reaction: every intake of breath and tightening of fingers in his hair, every ticklish spot and every place where a curious tongue drew nothing but indifference. 

Juuse was shifting under him by the time Pekka’s lips brushed the dusting of dark hair on his stomach, arching his back and canting his hips and making soft noises of frustration. His cock was stiff but Pekka wasn’t quite ready yet. Instead he continued his trail of kisses down over the tender skin of Juuse’s inner thigh, drawing the most delicious gasps from Juuse’s lips.

Long fingers cupped Pekka’s cheek; he turned his head to suck them into his mouth one by one. Juuse made a strangled sound and Pekka raised his eyes to meet lust-darkened blue ones.

He let the fingers slip from his mouth with a wet sound. “Are you enjoying your reward?”

“Please,” Juuse said. “Pekka…”

“Shhh,” Pekka said, “we’ll get there.” He flicked his tongue teasingly over Juuse’s balls, over the base of his shaft, breathing in his scent there, strong and masculine. Juuse’s hips came up, helplessly, and Pekka dug his fingers into Juuse's flesh to hold him still. “Patience,” he said. "You're going to go so far in this league." His words were muffled, murmured against the bare skin of Juuse's thigh like a secret, like a promise. "I love to watch you play. They keep asking me if I'm worried that you'll steal my spot." 

Juuse made a noise, a desperate whine high in his throat.

"I'm going to teach you everything I know, little lion, and then you're going to own this game. You're going to win medals for Finland. And every time you make a save, you're going to feel me under your skin."

“Please," Juuse sobbed. "Daddy… I need…”

“I know what you need,” Pekka said, and swallowed him down.

It had been a while since Pekka last had a dick in his mouth—since Worlds, maybe—but his body remembered. He willed himself looser, his throat more open, and the noises Juuse made were prize enough to keep going until his nose was pressed against the tangle of hair at the base of Juuse’s cock. His eyes were watering but he ignored them, focusing on committing Juuse to memory here as well: the heavy weight of him, the way Pekka's lips had to stretch to take him in, the bitter tang on Pekka's tongue. This was worship; Pekka could pray here at the altar of the hockey gods with the future under his hands, under his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked.

Juuse made a sound halfway between a gasp and a sob. His hands settled on Pekka's head and Pekka let himself be held in place, applied more suction the way Juuse clearly wanted it. It didn't hurt to let the kid imagine himself in control.

In the end, though Pekka had wanted to take it slow, Juuse was young and it didn’t take many tricks to bring him close to the edge.

“Fuck, Pekka, I’m going to—” Juuse gasped, tightening his fingers in Pekka's hair. Pekka glanced up to meet his eyes, and that apparently was all it took before Juuse was coming, spilling hot and bitter down Pekka’s throat.

Pekka swallowed with a grimace. By the time he had swilled his mouth with water, Juuse seemed to be drifting again, sprawled naked in the centre of Pekka’s king-sized bed.

Pekka stroked his hair back from his face and murmured, “I’m proud of you.”

“I’ll be ready next time you get a shutout,” Juuse mumbled. 

Pekka laughed softly, and watched him until the rise and fall of his chest evened out and his face slackened with sleep.


End file.
